


Cuddles

by Fujoshi49



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Gay, Keith x Lance - Freeform, LGBT, Lance x Keith, M/M, Voltron, im trash, klance, this is based off of a head canon from tumblr, ur so gay, voltron legendary defenders - Freeform, we know you're not straight, you're about as straight as a wet noodle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:51:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8087953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fujoshi49/pseuds/Fujoshi49
Summary: At night, Keith finds his way to Lance's room and some cuddling happens and then Lance questions his sexuality





	1. Sweet, sweet, snuggles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This literally is a tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230590) by Lancish. 



> This is super cheesy. You have been warned.

For as long as Lance could remember, he had a problem falling asleep. No matter how much his body would ache, his mind would be wide awake. It bothered him greatly that he couldn’t simply just fall asleep. He had tried all different types of remedies but none of them worked. He tried drinking hot tea but that only scorched his throat; he tried warm milk but that only made him to go to the bathroom; he tried taking sleeping medication but that did nothing.

He didn’t know how long he had been asleep until he was shaken from sleep. A knocking noise vibrated through his room, waking him up. Lance rolled over and wrapped his pillow around his ears. Anger filled his veins. He grabbed his alarm clock and saw that it was a quarter past midnight. He cursed underneath his breath and kicked his covers off of from his legs.

If it was an emergency, the alarms would have gone off. Maybe it was Allura, or Coran. Lance didn’t really care. He just wanted to go back to sleep. Which he probably wouldn’t be able to.

He stormed over to his door and flung it open. Light spilled into his room and Lance blinked the brightness away. He saw that Keith was standing there. The hallway light was dull, only illuminating the outline of his body. “What?” he demanded, instantly annoyed. Keith was probably here to rub in some victory of his in face. “You do know that some people sleep, right?”

Keith ducked his head down and fidgeted with his hands. “I’m sorry…” Keith whispered softly, his voice cracking.

Lance’s grip on his door frame loosened and the anger inside his chest dispersed. He had never heard Keith sound so… so vulnerable. Keith looked up at him and Lance saw that he was crying. Not knowing what to do, Lance ushered Keith into his room. He clapped his hands and the lights flickered on. “What’s wrong?” Lance asked softly, fearing if he talked any louder he would scare Keith off. He had never seen Keith like this. He looked so helpless and weak. He badly wanted to step forward and hug him, but he fought the urge. Lance took a deep breath. He did not just thought that about Keith. He was his rival.

“I-I…” Keith stuttered. “I can’t sleep alone… I keep having the same nightmare over and over again…” Tears begun streaming down his face. “I-I d-don’t-t kno-w why-y I c-came her-e,” Keith rambled, burying his face into his hands. His entire body begun shaking.

Before Lance knew what he was doing, he walked over to Keith and pulled him into his arms. “You can sleep with me tonight, okay?” Lance said.

Lance didn’t know what had came over to him. He had never seen Keith cry before. In general, he’s never seen Keith so distraught before. Keith buried his face into the crook of Lance’s neck and nodded. He tightened his grip on Keith’s back, afraid that he was just gonna disappear.

Keith’s breath is ragged and uneven. Not knowing what to do, and feeling kinda awkward, Lance started rubbing small circles into Keith’s lower back. He couldn’t seem to take in the fact that Keith was standing here, in his arms. Keith smelled like motor oil and lavender soap. Lance never really thought of Keith as a lavender type of guy. Nor did he think of Keith a guy to cry. Life is full of surprises.

“It’s gonna be okay,” Lance whispered into Keith’s head. Keith reached up and wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck, pulling him even closer. Lance’s cheeks flushed. In response, he hooked his arms underneath Keith’s legs. Keith gave out a yelp of surprise and wrapped his hands around Lance’s neck. Lance felt his cheeks flush. That was freaking cute, he thought. No! I’m just being a good teammate! That wasn’t cute. Not at all! I’m being a good teammate like Shiro said to be.

Lance walked over to his bed and laid down with Keith buried into his arms. He clapped his hands again, and the lights turn off, enclosing them both in darkness. Keith fitted perfectly against him. Lance listened to Keith’s breath even out as he fell asleep. A few moments later, Lance fell asleep too.


	2. No homo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance questions his sexuality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this at eleven at night and its extremely cheesy, so enjoy!

Ever since that night, when Keith had slept the night in Lance’s room, it became a silent agreement between the two that Keith would sleep with him. Lance, as he found it, really liked holding Keith in his arms. Like, more than he should. Way more than the straight bro code allowed. Because, he was straight. He liked girls. Freakin, he wasn’t attracted to Keith. Pft, that was nonsense. 

Lance tucked his legs underneath him and breathed out. He looked up and saw that Hunk was sprawled out on the ground and breathing unhealthily heavy.

“I… am… going… to… die….” Hunk breathed out.

“Some workout,” Lance said, wiping his brow. It had been a good workout, in Lance’s opinion. He liked moving his muscles and joints; he liked his heart racing in his chest. Despite the feelings twisting his gut, he was kinda glad that Keith hadn’t joined in their training. During breakfast, Hunk had asked Keith if he wanted to join but Keith had just shook his head. Lance needed some time to think. He needed to think about this Keith situation.   
Hunk rolled over and huffed out in pain. “Are you thinking about Keith?” Hunk asked, pushing himself up into a sitting position. 

Lance felt his face grow hot and he scuttled backwards, as if he had just been hit. “W-w-w-hat?” Lance stammered. 

Hunk stood up and picked up his drink. A wide grin spread across his face. “You guys are so gay for each other,” he said.

No no no. Lance was just helping a bro out. There was no homo there. Bros help each other out. They helped each other out by cuddling with them. He was straight.

“N-no!” Lance stuttered. “I like girls! Not boys!” He begun flailing his arms around as he tried to defend his sexuality.

Hunk threw his head back and laughed. “You’re as straight as a wet noodle!”

“Noodles are straight!” Lance said, blushing heavily.

“Not when they’re wet!” Hunk argued. “When they’re wet, they’re all hot and curvy and not straight.”

“Don’t assume my sexuality!” Lance argued back. He stood up and rushed out of the training room, his face bright red. He heard Hunk’s laugh as the door shut. 

He didn’t think about Keith that way. He liked girls. He didn’t do homo. He definitely did not think about Keith’s lips or about the way his body fit perfectly against his. Lance raked his hands through his hair and bit his lower lip. Shit shit shit. Those were gay thoughts. He shook his head, as if to clear them. But that did nothing. Of course it would do nothing. 

Lance found himself bumping into someone. Their heads bumped into each other’s painfully and they both fell down. Lance thought it was Coran or Pidge that he ran into. He opened his eyes, an apology at the tip of his lips, but he stopped.

It was Keith.

The gay thoughts hit Lance at full force.

“K-keith!” Lance stuttered out. Lance was extremely conscious of how close his hands were to Keith’s head. His leg was nestled between Keith’s legs.

“L-lance!” Keith replied, matching Lance’s tone.

“Go here often?” Lance asked. He made no move to get up. Shit, Lance thought, Keith looks freaking hot. No gay thoughts get away.

“Kinda live here, so I’d say so,” Keith replied. He opened his mouth but then closed it. Lance’s heart started to pound painfully in his chest. “Are you flirting with me?”

Lance’s face grew extremely hot. No no no. “What do you think?” Lance croaked out. 

Keith shrugged. “I mean…” Keith said, averting his eyes. “I wouldn’t mind if you were flirting with me.” A light pink dusted across his cheeks.

Lance’s mind went into cuteness overload. 

Next thing Lance knew, his mouth was on Keith’s. His mouth was softer than Lance expected. Keith gasped in surprise. Lance’s slid his hands into Keith’s. 

Lance jerked back. Keith’s eyes fluttered open. 

“I think…” Lance said slowly, his breathing heavy. “I am flirting with you.”


End file.
